


Seulement Toi

by IjustwanttosleepQaQ



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, World Meetings, england is supportive, france is going through some stuff, sleepy france
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IjustwanttosleepQaQ/pseuds/IjustwanttosleepQaQ
Summary: France is going through some hardships. He hasn't really gotten sleep, well util he finally did. That didn't last long as he is abruptly awoken by his boyfriend.





	Seulement Toi

It was a rather sunny day in France. It was around springtime and the wonderful scent of flowers and freshly baked bread filled the streets of Paris. France, or otherwise known as Francis was still in bed. His body was tangled up in the sheets while his soft golden hair sprawled out against the surface. The sun shined down bright on the male. Nothing could wake this slumber, nothing other than a knock at his door. Normally soft knocks wouldn't be enough to wake the French man, but this was far from soft. It pounded through the entire home, rattling the door in which it came in contact with. Francis got up from his slumber rather elegantly. His hair barely tangled, but his slumberwear on the other hand was tattered. He didn't wear a shirt which left him bare chested. His lower half consisted of long pyjama bottoms. These were baby blue with a nice little sea. The pattern was of cartoon looking boats sailing across the pants. His face was gross. His eyes had large bags under them, being a dark purple. He was as pale as snow. He arose and yawned softly walking towards the disturbance that never ceased. He finally opened the door to be greeted by an steaming Englishman.

 

The shorter blond man glared directly at him. His outfit was the regular outfit he would see Arthur in. A nice green suit topped off with a black tie.  “Ah!  _ Angleterre _ , what a lovely surprise!” The Frenchman chirped, rubbing the tired from his eyes. Arthur growled at him and started his speaking off with a half shout. “France! You  _ twat _ ! There's a world meeting in ten minutes!!”. Francis stared at him and laughed sadly. “Oh right.. I'm not going today  _ Angleterre..”.  _ Arthur stared at him in disbelief. He couldn't be serious. “France.. I understand you're too lazy to show up, but please, come on! We need you- you- you inconsiderate-” he rambled on and on with insults. Francis sighed softly at the words. They really hurt him. He started shutting the door. “I'm sorry.. I really can't go..”. It was then that Arthur noticed the bags. The Frenchman's eyes were glistening with tears while he kept the smile on his face. A sting of guilt stabbed Arthur in the chest.

 

“Ah- Francis.. Wait” he stopped the door from closing completely. The change from his title to his actual name made Francis pause. “Yes..?”. Arthur pushed the door open and slid inside. “You shouldn't be alone”. Of course that was the last type of thing he was expecting from the other blond man. Francis bit his lip and nodded, sliding more into his house.  The two men were awkward and silent for a long time until Arthur slid off his jacket. He took a seat on the closest surface he could find, that being a sofa. He motioned for the Frenchman to sit next to him, which he did. 

 

“Why are you staying here with me  _ Angleterre?” _ he questioned. Arthur looked up at him, and sighed softly. “You're hurting Francis.. It's obvious. You're more important to me than some silly conference..”. He reached out to cup the others scruffy face. Francis blinked a few times and tears finally started running down his face. He broke down right in front of his fellow friend. “It's been so hard..”. He started. “You don't understand  _ Angleterre…  _  i've been up for a good three weeks.. Figuring thing out..”. Francis went on and on about his troubled while crying. By the end of it Arthur nodded and pulled him into a hug.

 

“I'm here.. I'm here for you”. Francis blinked. But hugged back tightly. It was quiet for a long time. Nothing but hugging and the soft breaths of each man in the room. After it was deemed long enough, Francis pulled away from the hug and looked up at him. “ _ Angleterre..i.” _ . He took a deep breath. He reached out and cupped the Englishman's cheeks, staring into his eyes. Arthur looked back and placed his hands over the others. “Well.. the United Kingdom.. Is always here to support you. You know that..”. Francis nodded and gave him a smile. He pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Thank you…”. Arthur sighed softly. He leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips before pulling away. 

 

“You know i love you… you French twat..”. Arthur chuckled a bit. Francis blushed lightly and laughed. “Yes yes.. I know, i love you too.”

 

“I only need you” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quickie- just because for some reason i just got into Hetalia again. I love this ship hecc


End file.
